I Won't Forget You
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: A one-shot partially inspired by one meaning of Xion's name. The question is, what does it mean to remember? Does it even make a difference? Can you really hold on to something so fragile you're not even sure it's real? RoXion. Tell me what you think. R


"Roxas, don't be sad...

You'll forget me, but the memories themselves will never go away.

Memories of you and me will always be together... Forever, inside him."

...

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces up- Yours and mine.

…

It was not quite dawn on the islands, and the air was quiet save the gentle sound of the waves. In a daze, I walked to the edge of the water and stared out at the ocean. The stars were beginning to fade away as the light of morning grew brighter, and the ocean was a deep and dark mirror of the sky.

I should not be here, I thought, looking down at my hands. They glowed ever so faintly in the darkness. As the light on the horizon slowly brightened, I realized I could see through them. Even as the stars were fading, so was I.

"Good." Even I could hear the pain in my voice, the way it echoed ethereally. "Maybe this time I won't come back. Why am I even here now?"

I clenched my eyes shut, feeling water drip down my face. Tears. I still didn't understand them, much less why they came from me. All I knew was I hurt, even though I shouldn't. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, opening my eyes.

On the ground, by my feet, I saw a single sea-shell.

There. I felt something change inside me. Something hurt, but then it was gone again. I knew some memory was just beyond my reach, something about the shell... Something important.

I struggled to hold on to it, before I even forgot that I'd forgotten. Somehow, I knew that would happen. That I wasn't even meant to remember this far.

There were so many things about me that weren't meant to be... Including me.

But at the moment, that wasn't my concern. Blurry, faded images were flashing before my eyes. Memories I'd lost, memories I wasn't supposed to have, to regain... Memories of...

Ice cream. Sunset. The Clock Tower. Laughter- real laughter. A girl with black hair and bright blue eyes... Smiling. A real smile.

The same girl, unconscious. Shells lay by her still form, one shell for each day she'd been asleep. I'd left them there, the same way she'd done for me when I'd been asleep for a long time.

"Get ready, Roxas! Don't hold back!"

The girl, collapsing. I'd caught her before she'd hit the ground.

"You'll be... better off now."

Light. Sparkles of it, lifting away from her. Encasing her, shattering her. A single sea-shell remained.

A single tear fell down my face as I picked it up.

"Xion..." I muttered, clenching it tightly in my transparent fist.

This wasn't the end. It couldn't be.

I hurt inside. What did it mean?

"Something you and I will never know."

I closed my eyes again, holding the shell to my chest. Love. All I really knew about it was that it came from hearts. I had been told that it was a weakness... But I had also been told that it was strength. It almost made less sense than my existence...

It couldn't be love that I felt.

"Oh, he told you how he 'felt' did he? Ridiculous."

"Roxas... Are you really sure that you don't have a heart?"

"I don't know... I can't just look inside."

I was so confused. Did I feel, or not? Was this love?

When I opened my eyes, I saw it no longer mattered. The sun was rising. My time was up, but I no longer wanted to disappear. I never really had.

"Xion!" I cried, knowing it was hopeless. "I'll come back. I'll remember... I'll bring you back, too."

The light touched me, and I was all but gone.

The shell fell to the sand. The waves continued their soft, endless sighing. The wind blew gently. As it brushed along the seashore, it whispered words once said, words never spoken.

"I promise..."

…

Fading memories... Reconstructed memories.

And a dream-

A dream of you, in a world without you.

...

Walking this road, without you

To remake forgotten promises

And meet you at road's end.


End file.
